Compartmentalize
by ninjaboicm
Summary: An Emily JJ Romance set after series 6. Written from Emilys Point of View for the most part. Pure romance, so if you like it like that, please read!
1. Courage

C – Courage

"_Courage is the discovery that you may not win, and trying when you know you can lose.__"__ Tom Krause._

It was the day that everything changed. It had started out like any other day, we were called into a meeting at the BAU, JJ had a case for us, it was urgent and we needed to travel there right away, next thing were on the plane taking us to Nevada. Case files were in front of us as we sat on the plane, women had gone missing in a small town, JJ briefed us. She sat beside me as I looked through the images of these women who had been tortured and dumped like garbage in the Nevada desert. Somehow no matter how much I tried to put these things into little compartments, the women and children were the cases that haunted me the most. And this was one of the most sickening examples I had seen. "Emily," JJ said pulling me out of dark thoughts, "Coffee?"

"Would love some" I replied. I watched her as she walked to the far end of the plane where the coffee was kept. I loved how her black slacks and that tight fitted mauve top hugged her curves. I looked away as she walked back towards me, hoping she hadn't noticed my attention.

When we arrived the natives weren't exactly welcoming... but like always we carried on, duty comes first, forget whether they actually want you there or not. I remember JJ getting ready to deal with the media, it was so hot, sticky, uncomfortably so, but JJ looked like she always did, absolutely flawless. She dealt with it so easily, and so swiftly. I had to stop myself from glancing over at her, it was starting to become a little obvious to me that I was looking at her with more than sisterly affection. And well, that just wasn't right, was it? We both worked together, at the BAU no less. I couldn't possibly have feelings of the romantic kind for one of my co-workers! But then again, you cant help who you fall in love with. And it was making me feel human.

It was our second day out in the field when it happened, we found out who our unsub was and a location, an old farmhouse outside of town, down some dusty old roads in the middle of nowhere USA! We were first on the scene, Morgan JJ and and I. We decided not to wait for the others, there wasn't time, the unsub had a victim in there, or so we presumed. We did the raid, checking all rooms, one by one, when we came to the last one that led onto the back of the yard. There he was, holding his victim in a vice grip with a gun to her head. Morgan was first with his weapon aimed at the unsubs head, he was telling him to put down his gun, but as with these kind of psychopaths, they rarely listen to what you want them to do. The woman was bruised and beaten, tears stained her face, it was obvious she had already been through hell, it was yet more horrors for me to compartmentalize.

JJ was behind me, and behind her suddenly was someone we didn't account for... another unsub. Before any of us could react he grabbed JJ and her gun flew to the ground. How the hell did we not know there were two of them? How could we get this so wrong? My heart was racing as I turned to see the maniac with a knife to JJs throat. Now he was calling the shots, screaming at us to put down our guns. Well it was us or them, call me reckless but I could see only one option I raised my gun as fast as I could and fired. A perfect shot to the temple. He fell to the floor and all I could think about was running to JJ and making sure she was okay. Of course JJ shrugged me off, "I'm fine" she said quietly brushing herself down. I could see where the knife had nicked her, luckily it was only a small wound. I turned around to see Morgan still trying to coax the unsub into giving up his weapon, it was at that moment that Hotch and Reid rushed in with the swat team. Finally the unsub dropped the gun and raised his hands.

JJ rushed towards the victim to help her. I joined JJ and we helped the woman outside to the await the medics. Our day was done. We got the bad guys. But each time, the bad guys take a tiny little piece of you with them. And this was no exception.

We had to stay at a small hotel that evening, flying home the next morning. I joined JJ in the hotel bar for drinks. We were so grateful for working air-con and a place to literally chill out. After the day we had, we needed it. A couple of beers later we were making our way to our shared room. Once we were in the privacy of four walls JJ brushed her hand through her long blonde hair and looked to me with those piercing blue eyes, "You saved my life today" she told me. I smiled a little, "Oh it was nothing, I'm sure you will save my ass one day too." JJ stepped closer to me and I could feel the heat rising, yes it was a warm evening, but this was way off the scale. I felt a bead of sweat on my brow as she looked at me, "Thank you" she said as she lent in and kissed me. At first it was to my cheek, but then we caught each others eyes for a second and somehow we were just drawn together and our lips met. And they met again more urgently. All that pent up emotion just came flooding out, the tension lifted, the sexual tension that had always been between us.

JJ pulled away and breathed deeply.

"I'm sorry" I said alarmed at what we had done, "I should not have done that." But deep in my heart I felt completely the opposite. I had waited years to do that. And now I had I wanted more. I wanted her more than ever. But I couldn't read JJ, she now had her back to me, I managed to get the courage within me to put my hand on her arm and pull her around to face me and that was when I saw her tears. "JJ" I said softly moving closer, she wasn't looking at me. "Look at me" I told her. She slowly drew her head upwards and looked into my eyes, "We can forget this ever happened okay?"

JJ shook her head, "No we cant" she finally spoke. My heart was thumping in my chest so hard, I waited for her to continue. Then she stepped towards me and gently touched my face with her hand and said... "I liked it."


	2. Occult

**Many thanks for your feedback, much appreciated. xx**

O – Occult

_The road to freedom lies not through mysteries or occult performances, but through the intelligent use of natural forces and laws__ - __Ernest Holmes_

No sooner were we back at the BAU when JJ came from her office to the call to us downstairs in the bullpen, "Sorry guys, forget your relaxing weekend plans. Briefing in fifteen". She told us and hurried off.

I looked to Morgan and Reid with a thrown, "And here was I was hoping to have a quiet weekend alone with the love of my life." Morgan raised an eyebrow in my direction and Reid looked, well like Reid! "Something your not telling us Prentiss." Morgan grinned at me.

"He's as cute as hell," I paused as a smile curled on my lips, then I continued teasingly, "and his name is Sergio."

Morgan frowned at me. I noticed Reid whispered to Morgan, "Its Emilys cat."

Morgan laughed, "You got me". He raised his hands in defeat, then walked off towards the briefing room. I laughed. I loved times like these, when we were able to not take ourselves too seriously.

I took my seat in the briefing room, to my left was the door, to my right the rest of the team, sitting around the large table, Reid, Morgan, Rossi and Hotch. I felt her presence as the door opened, in she walked, in that black figure hugging suit that covered a white shirt, unbuttoned just enough at the top to tease my eyes. I tried so desperately hard to concentrate my eyes elsewhere, but somehow they kept being drawn back to the slight hint of JJ's bare skin where her little heart necklace lay. I loved looking at her oh so kissable neck and downwards to... well I didn't want to go there. At least not yet.

It had been two days since we kissed in Nevada, in the searing heat. Created not only by the sun that day. Luckily for the both of us, the room that evening that we shared had two separate beds. We had both been exhausted from the events of the day and the sheer heat. So we both agreed to discuss what had happened between us once we returned. But as yet, we hadn't even had chance to do that. And now we were off on another sickening case. I wondered if JJ and I would ever get time to talk, never mind think about a relationship.

We reached Pennsylvania around midday. Then drove out into the deep woods to the cabins Garcia had booked for us all to stay in. JJ wasn't too happy about that, she had asked for a town hotel but they were all fully booked. She shared the same SUV as me with Morgan driving, and I sat up front.

JJ was in the back and I kept glancing at her through the mirror. "You okay JJ?" I asked looking behind me. "Yeah marvellous. Nothing I love more than a weekend in the woods." she replied with sarcasm. I grinned a little and winked at her, "I'll look after you darling."

Morgan then took his eyes off the road for a second and stared at me. Shit did I just flirt out loud? I thought to myself. "What?" I shrugged at him. A small grin formed on his face and I shook my head and sighed. I hadn't dared look back at JJ, there could have been daggers heading my way. In fact, I was sure there was, I could feel them digging in my back. I glanced at her again through my mirror, just to confirm what I believed.

Finally we pulled up outside the lodge. It was to me a beautiful setting, yes deep in the woods, something I had never had a problem with, I loved getting back to nature every once in a while, being a city girl for most of my life I now craved the peace and solitude that could bring. It was just too bad we were here for the most horrific of reasons. Three dead bodies, all male had been discovered in these very woods. No wonder JJ was nervous. All three had been found with an upturned pentagram etched into their chest. Walking towards the cabins, Reid caught up with JJ and I, he had also noticed how quiet JJ was, "You okay?" he asked her. "No but I'll survive." JJ had replied. "You know nearly every year there are over 600 murders in Pennsylvania." he continued, "Surprisingly high for a rural state."

I heard JJ sigh and mutter under her breath, "Thanks Spence, I really needed to know that."

I smiled at her, "You can get him back later when were in the dark."

It was at that moment when she looked at me for the first time in days with eyes that said, "Wait till I get you in the dark." Or maybe it was wishful thinking on my part.

As usual JJ and I shared a room. We walked in and put down our bags. Weary from the journey and the early morning call. JJ was about to leave when I stopped her, "Hey JJ." she turned to me, "Em?"

"We really need to talk later." I told her. "I know" she replied with a small smile. That delicious smile that always turned me to mush.

"Later then?"

"Yeah" she replied touching my arm before reaching for the door.

After that we didnt see each other until sundown. Hotch and I were off speaking to the locals, Morgan was too, but he was with Reid. JJ had been given the duty of talking to the victims parents with Rossi and keeping the media at bay. From all our discussions we had come up with a profile for the unsub. Possibly a female, taking her anger out on men because of some past abuse. She would also have some serious psychological scars and an interest in the dark side of the occult. Or possibly she grew up in an environment where that was normal.

Back at the cabin that evening I grabbed a beer from the mini bar in the room and relaxed by stretching out on the sofa. I kept looking at my watch, JJ was late, but then she was always the last back, I dont know how she dealt with so much in one day, but she always kept things together, for the team, for the victims and for the families.

Then the door opened, just after 9pm. JJ walked in slung her suit jacket over a chair and threw off her trousers, took off her shirt, there she stood across the room from me in her underwear, apparently unaware of the effect her body was having on me.

"Hi," she smiled. You could have said the place was on fire at this point and I wouldn't have heard you. I only had ears and eyes for the blonde.

"Hi" I almost groaned back at her quietly. My desire for her increasing by the millisecond.

"Okay if I use the shower?" she asked.

"Yeah... " I replied in awe of her body.

Then she was gone and I could breath again. I put down my beer and decided to go to bed. That was when I walked into the bedroom of the cabin to find there was only one bed. "Shit" I said to myself, "This is going to be a long night".


	3. Murder

M – Murder

"_Every unpunished murder takes away something from the security of every man's life__"__ - Daniel Webster_

Having given up on the bedroom I was sitting on the sofa in my black t shirt and shorts when JJ finally joined me. I had the TV on mindlessly channel flicking. She took the TV control from my hands and switched off the TV.

I raised my eyebrow at her, "Time to talk?"

She nodded, "Yes" she yawned rubbed her hair with a towel and threw it on another chair, I could tell she was exhausted.

"We can leave it," I told her, "Your tired. Its been a long day."

"No." JJ told me softly, she placed her left hand on mine, "Its probably the only chance were going to get to be alone at the moment."

"Okay," I replied knowing she was right, "So..."

Her blue eyes were looking into my soul, it was taking all my willpower to stop myself from kissing her.

"So..." she replied.

"We kissed." I said simply. "We both liked it."

"Mmm..." JJ looked dreamy now, like she was off in another world. I could totally understand that because that was how she made me feel.

"I've wanted to kiss you for so long." she admitted to me.

"Really?" I was genuinely surprised, after all, I thought JJ was straight.

"Yeah really," she let out a small laugh and a smile formed on my own lips.

"But what about Will?" I asked her.

"Past history." she said stroking my hand with her gentle fingers. "We split up months ago."

"Oh..." I replied... then added, "Good." And boy was I glad to hear that I didn't want to be a home wrecker.

I looked to JJ, "Jen."

"Em?"

I was nervous, I wasn't sure how to say it but something had to be said, "What is this between us?"

JJ looked down at her hand that held her coffee, "I'm not sure."

I felt my anxiety levels rise, "Not sure?"

She took her hand away from mine and ran it through her hair. I was seriously scared now, I had faced serial killers that scared me less.

JJ looked at me with a slight smile, she had detected my nervousness, "Don't worry, I'm sure about us" she paused, "I do know I cant get my head clear, I think about you all the time."

"You do?" I said surprised.

"Yes" she laughed, "Why are you so surprised?"

"You never said anything before." I said softly.

"Neither did you" She reminded me.

"True." I nodded and sipped my coffee. "The thing with this job is, when you go home you just want to forget about work, we have both kept our private lives private, its no surprise this happened like this." Then I bit the proverbial bullet, "But I want a relationship JJ, not just a bit of fun. You mean too much to me, so if its just a fling you want then..."

"Me too Em." she interrupted. I was so relieved. Up until that moment, I wasn't sure what JJ wanted from me. Then she continued, "I've got responsibilities though em, there's this job, us working together, and Henry, are you okay with having a child in the equation?"

JJ genuinely looked worried as she asked.

"JJ, what do you think?" I shook my head, "I love the little guy, anyway, you said you could see me with kids remember?"

"Yeah" JJ smiled at me, "I was trying to work you out, see if you really liked the idea."

"Oh really?" I raised my eyebrow. Then it hit me, that was before she had met Will, before the baby, "You had feelings for me then?"

"Yes. But I didn't think you felt the same. So I let it go and tried to just see you as a friend, I never wanted to loose you em."

I couldn't believe what she was telling me, all this time, she had feelings for me, and I for her and we hadn't acted upon them through fear or ruining our friendship. I let out a breath I had been holding, "JJ I was completely besotted with you, I thought you were straight!"

JJ laughed, "So did I and then you came along and changed all that!"

"So I'm your first?" I quizzed but I knew the answer.

"Woman, yes." JJ finished her coffee and looked at her watch, "We really need to get to bed, its late."

"Sure," I replied standing, but before she had chance to leave for the bedroom I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me, I looked into her eyes and told her, "I'm in this for the long run JJ, I want a real relationship with you... and a family, kids. But first we need to get to know each other better."

The tension seemed to leave her body, she relaxed into my arms and we hugged, "I'm looking for ward to getting to know you better Agent Prentiss," she said in my ear. She planted a sweet kiss to my cheek. Then she looked at me, "Your absolutely gorgeous and I am so lucky right now."

"No sweetheart, I'm the lucky one." I told her as I ran my fingers through her hair. "I cant wait to explore what we have."

Then she stopped and stared at me, "You said a family, kids."

I smiled at her, "Are you up for having more kids one day?"

Her jaw dropped, "Uh uh" was all that left the blondes lips, I think its the most shocked I had seen JJ ever look.

We hadn't been in bed long, neither of us felt like sleeping, our minds elsewhere. I had been trying to read a book to take my mind off how sexy this woman was lying beside me in bed.

"So are you going to kiss me again or do I have to beg?" JJ teased me. The longing in her blue eyes evident. I Put my book down and turned towards her. Then I felt her hand on my thigh. Gently brushing up and down, getting dangerously close to the place that would leave me with no control over my actions. I didn't need any more encouragement, I slipped down to her level and lent closer taking her lips gently with my own. She moaned into my mouth as I felt s surge within me down below, I couldn't believe how turned on one kiss was making me feel. But it was and I craved more. I deepened the kiss and JJ didn't hesitate to deepen it even further. Her hand still on my thigh. Sleep went out the window. Right now, we both needed to feel. We touched, we kissed, we breathed and sighed then we came up for air.

"My God... That was..." I began breathlessly.

"Awesome." JJ continued.

I paused for thought... My head was dizzy, we had to slow down, I knew that much.

"What are you thinking?" JJ asked breathlessly. I don't know how, but she had the remarkable ability to know me like no one else.

"About us. Where this is going..." I replied honestly, "about how much I want to make love to you right now, but that I know it would be too soon."

JJ ran her hand down my arm and moved in for another sweet lingering kiss. Then she whispered close to my lips, "It could never be too soon. We've both waited long enough don't you think?"

I felt my heart skip a beat or two and gently licked her lips with my tongue before plunging into the depths of her delightful mouth again. Then I whispered back, "Your going to be the death of me."

"What a wonderful way to die..." JJ told me teasingly as she kissed me again and moved down to my neck, nibbling, sucking, kissing me. "I don't know," I muttered, "I think I may have already died and gone to heaven."

Then I felt Jjs hand reach beneath my t shirt, running up my side, across my stomach and skimming across a breast. I gasped, my god it felt so good. A simple touch to my skin, I was so sensitized and it was driving me insane. "Jay..." I moaned. Our lips met again in a crushing kiss as she pushed me down, running her fingers through my hair. My hands were roaming the depths of Jjs shirt, smoothing over her soft skin, gently running up and down her back. I moved my hands around to cup both of her breasts, taking her hardened nipples in my palms, she gasped into my mouth as we kissed deeply.

"Lets... get... naked." I said between kisses. I needed to feel her body next to mine, her warm soft skin against my own.

JJ sat astride me and pulled off her t shirt, revealing all to me, what a beautiful sight, her long blonde hair flowed over her shoulders, I could have sat there all night quite happily just gazing at her like that, she was so stunningly beautiful. I was about to do the same and remove my own shirt when JJs phone began to ring. We both looked startled. I felt like a rabbit caught in the headlights.

JJ sighed, "I have to get that."

I nodded reluctantly, "I know."

I watched JJ as she moved from the bed to the dresser across the room where her phone was, she answered it, "Sir..Yes, okay we'll be right there."

It was my turn to sigh, "Another one?" I asked with dread.

"Yes," JJ said walking back over to the bed frowning, "We have to meet the rest of the team at the Ranger station."

I moved out of the bed to meet her halfway, "Why there?"

"The local Ranger is the latest victim." JJ told me with shock in her voice evident.

"Shit." Was all I could manage to say, "We best get dressed then."

JJ looked down at us both, "Mmm, I don't think the rest of the team need to see us like this."

When we reached the scene there was blood everywhere. Up the walls, on the floors, over furniture, this was intense and far more graphic and more personal than the last kills. We had been informed that Garcia had been asked to join us earlier that evening, before this had happened, JJ had sent her a message to tell her where we now were and directions to get to us, we needed her to get into the rangers computer. No one had seen her yet. Morgan was trying to make sense of it all, taking in the scene. Hotch was talking to Rossi in one corner of the room, me and JJ were accessing the victim. Reid was scribbling in his notepad when the front door to the rangers office flew open.

"Hello my furry friends." Penelope Garcia greeted us all cheerfully, this was quickly followed by, "Oh my god, why did you call me here?" And the look on her face was sheer horror. Garcia had now noticed the red painted walls and floors. I noticed she shivered as she took in her surroundings, she hated seeing things like this. Not that any of us actually enjoyed it.

"The computers are over there." Reid pointed to the other end of the room where the rangers desk was situated. "Thanks" Garcia said, as she walked carefully towards it, then she shrieked when she noted the blood splattered computer, "NO!"

"What?" I heard Reid ask startled.

"The computers ruined!" Garcia had a look of horror on her face again.

"Its not the only thing that's ruined." I told her as I walked up to her and gently touched her shoulder.

"Ahhhh.." she replied looking at me, "Can someone clean this for me first?" she squirmed.

"Dr Reid, your assistance is required." I called over to Spence to quickly remove myself away from a job I really didn't want to do.


	4. Party

P – Party.

_I am thankful for the mess to clean after a party because it means I have been surrounded by friends. ~Nancie J. Carmody _

It had been a week since that last crime scene. We had caught the killer, a female witch who practised killing and not witchcraft. Seven days since that night, the night JJ and I almost consummated our relationship. All was quiet on the serial killer front and for once we had all been given a few days off. Of course we were all on call just in case, but I was hoping that wouldn't be the case, because it just happened to be Henrys 3rd birthday and JJ had a party planned.

I arrived at JJ's house with Penelope, we both had lots of bags, mostly full of presents for Henry, but there were a few grown up goodies in there too, like champagne and chocolates.

JJ opened the door, she wore a light pink figure hugging top and jeans, her hair loose and flowing, I don't think I had ever seen anything more beautiful in my life. She smiled at both of us, "Hey guys!" and stepped away to let us pass with all our bags. "Oh god I hope those aren't all for Henry!" she laughed. Garcia looked at JJ, "If I cant spoil my godson who can I spoil." she told her. "Besides it gives me a good excuse to go to toy stores."

"You don't need an excuse." I muttered as we continued down the hall with JJ bemused behind us.

Garcia went to play with her godson in the living room, while I caught up with JJ in the kitchen getting us all drinks. I stepped up beside her, "I brought champagne and chocolates."

Jjs eyes lit up, "You did?"

I nodded, "Debauve & Gallais chocolates and a few bottles of Bollinger Grand Annee."

"So your spoiling me too." JJ winked then she handed me my coffee and sneaked in a quick kiss to my lips before we joined Garcia in the other room.

It wasn't long before the house was full of family and friends of JJ's. Including about ten other children that Henry knew. It was loud, fun and very messy for the most part. Morgan was flirting with one of JJ's neighbours in one corner of the room, Reid was reading a book to one of the more curious children, Garcia and JJ were trying to keep the kids from destroying the house, Will was playing with his son, and I was looking on smiling now with a glass of that very nice champagne in my hand. Every now and then JJ and I would sneak off together to another room to be alone, we were at that stage in our relationship where we had opened the doors and now we couldn't keep our hands off each other. No one knew about us, and we weren't sure how much longer we could keep that a secret.

Later when all the children had long gone home, some adults still lingered, enjoying the champagne and chocolates.

I was standing alone when JJ's ex approached me.

Will looked at me and said, "So are you seeing anyone?"

I nearly spat my drink I had been sipping, "What?"

"Was just wonderin' is all... " he drawled in that annoying southern ascent. Oh god no, that look in his eyes, I was sure he was flirting with me. I looked around the room, hoping someone would come over and save me. "Your a good looking woman." he told me with a slight smile.

Shit, he was flirting with me, where the hell was JJ? "Actually, yes I am seeing someone." I said quickly.

"He's a very lucky man." he replied.

"Yeah, SHE is." I smiled back.

"Oh sorry, I just presumed..." he looked awkward now. "So, do I know her?"

Then my knight in shining armour arrived as if on queue, "Hey!" JJ came up behind me, her hand gently touched my back. "Everything okay?" she looked at me and then at will.

"Yeah," I told her. "How's Henry?"

"Asleep," she replied, "We finally tired him out."

I smiled thinking about the little man, "Yeah well its been a long fun day."

"Yeah, I guess I should be going." Will said to us handing JJ his empty beer glass and giving us a curious look.

"I'll see you out." JJ told him.

I watched JJ escort Will to the door and felt a weight had been lifted. It had been a long day for me too in more ways than one.

I almost jumped out my skin when Garcia pounced up behind me, "Hey!"

"Hey yourself." I replied.

"When were you going to tell me?" she asked.

I looked at her puzzled, "Tell you?"

"You, JJ... I see it." she whispered.

I laughed, "I don't know what your seeing, I think that champagnes gone to your head."

"You can't fool me agent Prentiss." Garcia replied.

"Okay, but keep it to yourself." I told her quietly.

I could see her mind racing, "Oh my god, its true, you and JJ!"

"Yes, but no one knows, we would like to keep it that way." I replied, "For now"

"Your secrets safe with me," she said to my ear, "For now."

The last of our guests finally left, we had the place to ourselves. JJ was in the kitchen filling the dish washer, Henry was fast asleep, I had just finished off the last of a bottle of Bollinger. Slightly tipsy, I walked into the kitchen, stepped behind JJ who was now at the sink and I wrapped my arms around her waist then nuzzled into her neck, "Hey, I've missed you."

JJ turned in my arms smiling, "I've been here all day."

"Mmm but I haven't been able to do this as often as I would have liked," I told her before kissing her lips. It was gentle, full of the love I felt for her. We pulled apart for a second and then kissed again, this time more deeply. When we came up for air I could see the look in her eyes change, from bright blue, to daring deep pools of desire. My heart caught in my throat, "You are so gorgeous." I whispered.

JJ reached up and put her arms around my shoulders, "What was going on with you and will?"

I smiled, "You don't miss a thing do you?"

She shook her head, "Nope."

"He was flirting with me." I told her.

JJ raised an eyebrow, "He was what?" and gave out a small nervous laugh.

"I told him I was seeing someone." I replied placing my hand to JJ's face, stroking her cheek, " A woman."

"You didn't?" JJ laughed. "Do you think he guessed about us?"

"Maybe," I nodded, "I wouldn't be surprised if the whole team knew, you know what they are like"

"We should tell them." JJ replied.

"Are you sure your okay with that?" I must have looked surprised, because I was. I didn't expect JJ to want to be so open so soon.

"I love you Em, and I'm proud to be with you. Do you want me to announce it to the media? Because I would!"

I felt a lump in my throat, JJ just told me she loved me, I mean I knew it deep down but hearing those words for the first time was sending my heart racing.

"Well actually, Penelope knows." I replied.

"Well she is all seeing and all knowing." JJ wasn't at all surprised by the news.

This much was true, there wasn't much you could keep from Penelope Garcia.

JJ moved closer, I could see the longing in her eyes, it mirrored my own, "Your not going home tonight, you do know that don't you?"

I raised my eyebrow at JJ, "Really?"

"Really." JJ replied a little huskily. "Lets go to bed." She said to my ear sending an electric pulse shooting through me. And if that wasn't enough, her mouth sucking my earlobe almost made my legs give way.


	5. Amazing

**Thanks for the feedback so far. Please continue to review and let me know what you think. It spurs me on to write more :)**

**This chapter is rated M for lovely sexy smut!**

A – Amazing

_With love, you should go ahead and take the risk of getting hurt... because love is an amazing feeling.__ - __Britney Spears_

It was still dark outside. I woke to the pounding of my head, I looked under the covers to see that I was completely naked, and so was sleeping beauty beside me. I allowed myself a smile before grimacing again then slowly got out of bed, reached for my white shirt that was strewn across the bedroom floor, where I vaguely remembered JJ had thrown it after removing it from me in the heat of passion, I put it on and made my way to the bathroom, and hoped to god JJ had pain killers in the her cabinet.

I opened the cabinet and did a victory dance, then soon regretted it, it hurt! I swallowed two pills with a glass of water and made my way back to bed.

I heard her turn in bed to face my back, her soft arm wrapped around my waist, her warm lips on my skin, "Mmm.." was all I could manage." I felt her kisses to my back and my shoulder blades, and then one delicious tongue touched my neck. My head was feeling a little better already. "You awake" she asked. "I am now." I replied. "Good" JJ replied mischievously. I smiled and turned around, our eyes met and I felt the tug of my heart strings. I loved this woman so, so much I could hardly breathe when I looked at her. I kissed her tenderly, she kissed me back, nothing had ever felt this good. I could now see why they called it cloud nine, because that was most definitely where I was.

"JJ," I said to her quietly, "I love you."

JJ smiled at me, "I love you too." I could hear her sigh then add, "So much."

"Last night was amazing." I told her as I ran my fingers down her arm, taking my hand in hers and entwining our fingers.

"Mmm," JJ replied, "You are amazing." she smiled at me, "I thought those aftershocks would never end."

I felt a rush of desire run right through me, just hearing her say those words, reminded me of our intense love making, and it was beginning to turn me on again. "You want some more of those..." I said slowly, "aftershocks I mean."

"God yes." JJ replied grabbing my ass and kissing me long and hard. Then our eyes met again, her beautiful blue eyes spoke more than any language, all I could see was burning desire. I went in for another kiss while turning us over so I was on top of her. My right leg fell between her thighs, parting them, along with my right hand, that slowly and teasingly moved closer to her centre. "Em..." JJ spoke between kisses, "I want...you."

I touched her there and circled her clit and she jolted and moaned, "Oh dear god."

I pushed my fingers into her deeper, "Mmm so wet." I whispered into her ear.

"Fuck me now!" Was all I heard from her. JJ had thrown her head back on the pillow, her eyes clamped shut.

"With pleasure." I told her, sending electric pulsing through my belly down to my own desire. I kissed, nibbled, sucked her neck, her lips as I made love to her and then when I could tell she was about to reach her peak I told her to open her eyes, "Baby, look at me."

JJ struggled to open her eyes, her deep pools of desire looked back at me, her mouth parted, "Oh Em... em...I'm..."

I pushed into her as deep as I could and felt her walls contract, "JayJ... I love you..." I told her and kissed her cheek.

"Oh god... yes." JJ was struggling for air, her whole body shook beneath me, she came and she came hard. I left my fingers inside her, enjoying the feeling, the feeling of the reaction I was having on her body. Which was probably not a wise move, because I started to rub her clit which in turn caused her to come again, "Oh god em your going to kill me." she moaned. I grinned and removed my fingers slowly, I needed to give my love a chance to regain some composure. I lay down beside her and she rested her head on my chest, I stroked her beautiful long blonde hair as she relaxed and came down from her high. Then we slept, satisfied and in need of rest.

It was around 10 am when JJ got the call. She woke me, "Em, I need to get the sitter for Henry."

"What?" I groaned sleepily, "Its the weekend."

"Yeah well serial killers don't take time off." JJ joked.

The words serial killers woke me up, "Work?"

JJ just nodded, "We need to be in the office by midday."

"Well that gives us an hour to get ready," I thought out loud, "Time for one more kiss." I said leaning towards JJ.

We kissed like our lives depended on it. Breathless we parted and JJ got out of bed, "I'm getting out of here before you make me crazy for you again." she told me as she headed for the bathroom, then she looked at me with a grin and said, "Shower?"

Morgan grinned at me as I reached the bullpen, "Hey Prentiss, have a good weekend?"

"I was having a good weekend," I reminded him as I sat down to gather my things from my desk.

He laughed, "You got lucky then?" he arched his eyebrow.

"I don't kiss and tell." I told him as I stood at my desk. And he knew it.

"Damn that's a real shame, I bet its a good story." he grinned.

Just at that moment JJ came out of her office and called to us, "Conference room!"

JJ had just saved me from Morgan's teasing, I owed her later. And I had just the thing. Oh god, I so needed to get my head out of that place, where all I could see were images of JJ and I in the throws of passion. I made my way to the conference room with Morgan in front of me. That was when Garcia came running up behind me grinning from ear to ear, she quietly said, "So how was it?"

"What?" I said knowing full well what she was talking about.

"You know what!" she replied, "I hope you treated my best friend to the best of Agent Prentiss."

If I had coffee I would have choked on it, "Garcia!"

She giggled at me, would this teasing ever end?

"Oh your no fun, I will have to grill our gorgeous JayJ later." Garcia told me and shimmied her way to the conference room.

"Hey wait!" I grabbed her arm, "Have you told anyone?" I knotted my eyebrows.

Garcia looked thoughtful, "I may have whispered to Kevin's ear last night." she paused then added, "But no, no one else, why?"

"Morgan, he seems to read me like a book." I told her in frustration. It was true, trying to hide anything from Derek was near impossible.

"Why are you so worried anyway?" Garcia smiled, "You two are so cute together."

I sighed, "Yes and we both work at the BAU or have you forgotten?"

"So?" Garcia couldn't see the problem, "You work well together, I cant see you or JJ having any problems keeping it professional at work."

I nodded, she was right, it was convincing everyone else of that fact that would be a problem, and if Strauss ever found out then god help us.


	6. Realization

**Thanks again for the reviews, keep them coming :) I love reading what you think. Oh and Kat, you now owe me a chapter of one of yours! hehe**

**I found this one very hard to write, I don't like writing angst, I'm an hopeless romantic, but the story called for it...**

R – Realization

_It makes no difference how deeply seated may be the trouble, how hopeless the outlook how muddled the tangle, how great the mistake. A sufficient realization of love will dissolve it all.__  
><em>_**Emmet Fox**_

The day had begun like any other at the BAU, off on a case, this time we were taken to Texas, some nut with a thing for blue eyed blondes was on the loose. All the way there on the plane all I could think was, "JJ is blonde, with blue eyes." And that disturbed me more than anything. I almost asked her not to go with us, but that would have been stupid and unreasonable, after all she was safe with the team. But I couldn't stop thinking about her being the face of the media and that lunatic more than likely seeing JJ on the television and getting ideas. It just made me feel so uneasy and I couldn't shrug it off. I was usually so good at compartmentalizing things but this time, it just wasn't happening. It was making me feel vulnerable and I didn't like it.

Hotch ordered JJ to go deal with the press as soon as we arrived, they were hungry for information, having already found a leak. It was now JJs job to try and calm things down and put some of the facts out there, just enough to keep the press quiet. I touched her arm as she turned to walk away, "Hey, you okay with this?" I asked her. "Yes, why?" she looked at me puzzled. "Your blonde with blue eyes JJ." I told her. "So are a million other women." JJ smiled, "I'm fine." I let her go reluctantly and joined Morgan in the SUV. The problem was I wasn't fine with it. It just didn't sit right with me. Morgan caught on to my quiet mood, "What's up Prentiss?" he asked as he drove. I looked out of the window, "I'm no sure having JJ as the face of the media on this case is such a good idea."

"JJ will be fine, its not like he can get to her, he would have to get past us lot." Morgan replied.

"Yeah, I know that, still doesn't feel right though. She's exactly his type." I said as much to myself as to him.

We finally pulled up at our destination, got out and walked up to the large white picket fenced house. I knocked on the door, we waited, a woman answered, mid 40s, brunette, dark eyes. We showed our ID badges, "FBI, were here to ask if you happened to see anything unusual in the area last night?" I told her. She crossed her arms and seemed to shudder, "Actually I did see a white van that I hadn't seen before."

"Make? Model?" Morgan prodded.

"I have no idea, it was big." The woman replied.

"Okay mam," Morgan continued, "Did you see the driver?"

"It was dark." she replied, "But he was white."

"Thankyou." I told her, "Is there anything else you can remember?"

The woman shook her head, "Sorry."

Morgan and I made our way to the next house, and the next until we had questioned the whole street. Ticker tape was still wrapped around the grassy, bushy area where the latest victim had been found, she had been raped and strangled. We walked over to the area and met up with Hotch and Reid who had been looking over the scene.

"Anything?" Hotch asked us.

We filled him in on what little we had gathered from the people in the area, most had been blissfully unaware that anything had happened, one man said he heard a scream, but thought nothing of it, the brunette saw a strange van parked up, that was pretty much all we had.

When we got back to Police HQ I could see JJ at a desk drinking a coffee, I grabbed myself one and joined her.

"Hey," I said sitting down.

"Hey," she replied looking a little tired.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I will be when we catch this bastard." JJ replied.

"You and me both," I told her.

That was when Hotch approached us both, "JJ I need you to go with Reid, to question a suspect."

I looked at Hotch in surprise, "Sir?"

"I think if we send JJ we might see something we wouldn't normally when approaching him this way." he explained, seeing my look of anguish.

I stood and faced Hotch, "I really don't think that would be wise."

"I've already made the decision." He told me, "It makes sense, JJ is the unsubs type and if he is approached by her we should be able to see the signs that we have the right man."

"Its too dangerous!" I exclaimed. I hadn't meant to, it just came out, I lost all reason, thinking about the woman I loved in the face of such danger.

"She will have Reid with her," Hotch reminded me.

"Yeah and look what happened last time Reid was with JJ alone with an unsub." I said angrily. As soon as it left my lips I regretted it. This wasn't me, I was being irrational. But I couldn't stop myself. My stomach was in knots.

Hotch looked at me through those narrow eyes of is, I knew he was wondering what the hell was wrong with me. I wasn't usually like this. But before he could say anything JJ looked at us both, "Hello I am in the room!" she paused and her eyebrows knotted, oh no this wasn't looking good, then she looked at me, "And that was as much my fault as Reid's how dare you question our judgement. And how dare you tell me what I can and can not do!" I went to apologize, I knew I had been stupid, but JJ continued, "Now if you don't mind Reid and I have a job to do." She slammed her coffee down on the table and stormed off. "Shit" I said under my breath. Hotch looked at me with that I told you so face, "She's right." was all he said.

Later I realised she had been right and so had Hotch, it had been the unsub and JJ had managed to bring the crazy person out of his shell as they had questioned him. Reid had made an excuse to go to the bathroom in the unsubs house and left JJ alone with the unsub, that was when the unsub had started to talk to her strange and give away a few secrets that he shouldn't have. And he also made his move on JJ, which she stopped with some what I hear were excellent karate moves. Reid had appeared back with some vital evidence, items of jewellery he found in the bathroom that we later found out belonged to many of the victims. They had done a good job and I felt like a right shit for being so unreasonable. JJ avoided me on the way back, she lay on the sofa and slept. We hadn't spoken since the police HQ and it was beginning to get to me. I missed her. How crazy was that? She was right there, and I was missing her, because she wasn't talking to me. I had never felt so vulnerable as I did dating JJ, it was making me crazy. I just sat there for the whole journey back to the BAU thinking of ways to make it work, and could come up with only two conclusions, I left my job or she did. I decided on the former. I would tell her as soon as I could get her alone. I couldn't lose her. But doing this job together day in day out was harder than I had realised. It was ruining my judgement and sooner or later Hotch would definitely pick this up, if he hadn't already.

When we arrived back at the BAU JJ stormed into her office and closed the door behind her, obviously still very pissed with me. Once I had finished my files I went to JJ s office, I couldn't put it off any longer, and we really needed to talk. I knocked the door, she called me in, I strode in files in hand, JJ was putting on her black coat. I placed the files on her desk and looked to her, and she was angry. I took a step towards her, "I cant do this any more JJ." I told her, "We cant do this any more... I..." JJ just glared at me with those big blue eyes, I was sure I could see tears welling up, I went to continue but she didn't give me a chance, the next thing I knew the office door was slamming behind me and JJ was gone. I stood there stunned, Oh my God she thought I was breaking up with her... but I wasn't, I was trying to tell her I would leave my job if it came to it, anything but break up, I couldn't even think about that possibility. I pulled my thoughts together and left the office, JJ was nowhere in sight, but Garcia, Morgan and Reid were all looking up at me with mouths wide open. Had the door slam been that loud? I walked down to the bullpen and reached my desk, I messed with some files, making myself look preoccupied to avoid the stares from my friends and co-workers. Then Morgan looked across his desk at me and said, "Why are you still here? Go after her!"

I was speechless, did he really just say that? I went to reply but before I could he continued, "Doncha think we all can see it? Its obvious you two are in love, I'm telling you I know true love when I see it."

"What?" I looked at him amazed, "How?"

"Profilers remember?" Morgan smiled at me, then just to make matters worse Reid nods and says, "Even I noticed."

"Were we that obvious?" I said alarmed.

"Yes!" came the answer in stereo.


	7. Tears

Thanks for the reviews... this is a Mature chapter. Femslash ahead.

T – Tears

_It is such a secret place, the land of tears. - __**Antoine de Saint-Exupery**___

I rushed out of the BAU on a mission, one that would hopefully put me back in JJ s good books. I stopped at a flower stall on the way to her house and chose a bunch of mixed roses, red and white. I knew this wasn't even halfway enough to apologise, I would have to use my own wit and charm to do the rest of the job. When I arrived at JJ s apartment I had my own key, so let myself in. I walked into the hallway and could hear music coming from upstairs. I took the flowers to the kitchen and put them in a vase, then I took off my gun and took out my wallet and placed them on the kitchen counter. I made my way upstairs quietly not wanting to alarm JJ. When I reached the top of the stairs I could hear the shower running, and the music playing... it was a song by Faith Hill...

_Baby tell me where'd you ever learn _

_To fight without sayin' a word _

_Then waltz back into my life _

_Like it's all gonna be alright _

_Don't you know how much it hurts _

Any other time I loved Faith Hill, but wow this was heavy, and stung a little. I frowned and continued towards the bedroom as the lyrics kept tugging at my heart...

_When we don't talk _

_When we don't touch _

_When it doesn't feel like we're even in love _

_It matters to me _

I walked into JJ s bedroom, and looked over towards the on suite bathroom where I could hear the water spray, and then I heard the sobs... It nearly broke me. I sighed heavily and made my way to the bathroom, in between the lyrics of the song and the sobs I strode in not giving a damn, I just needed to make this right, because hearing JJ cry was just so wrong.

"JJ" I said softly, but loud enough for her to hear.

There was no response just more sobs, I pulled the shower curtain across and there she was under the spray of warm water, her head in her hands breaking down. This was all because of me. I stepped into the shower not caring about my suit, my best white shirt and my four hundred dollar shoes. I grabbed the woman I loved more than life itself and held her close.

"What are you doing?" JJ asked me alarmed.

"Making things right." I told her simply.

"Your getting wet." JJ mumbled in my arms.

"I don't give a rats ass." I replied and lifted her chin up, "I'm so sorry JJ."

She looked at me, still looking absolutely beautiful, even though she had been crying, it broke my heart to see her so vulnerable. "I love you," I told her, "I'm completely in love with you."

JJ reached to the shower and turned it off, then she leaned towards me and we kissed, a small exploratory kiss, followed by a more passionate, deep kiss. Then breathlessly we parted. JJ laughed as she took in the sight of me, soaked from head to toe.

"Your insane Prentiss."

I couldn't help but laugh too, "Isn't that why you fell for me?"

"One of the reasons," JJ smiled, "I think we need to get out of here and get you some dry clothes."

JJ found me some black trousers and a shirt to wear, red my favourite colour, JJ said she liked me in red. Well that was good enough for me. She put on some sexy jeans and a figure hugging cleavage showing top that made her look good enough to eat, but hey that would have to come later. We had decided to go out. We needed time to talk but we also needed a change of scene. Before we left the house I had asked JJ where Henry was, he was with will, who had taken him for a few days. We called a cab and made our way to a restaurant JJ frequented not too far from where she lived.

Once we were sat at our table in the corner we ordered a bottle of wine and looked over the menu together. It felt nice, and I couldn't stop the smile that kept forming on my lips as I glanced at her.

"JJ" I began to try and explain earlier in her office, "Earlier, in your office... I was going to tell you I was willing to leave my job so we could be together."

JJ looked horrified, "No way, there's no way you can do that."

"But I would." I told her, "I would do anything."

JJ shook her head, that lovely blonde head, I inwardly caught my breath as I imagined running my fingers through her hair. Then JJ broke me out of my day dream, "I would miss you too much."

I looked at JJ, "Well I promise to behave then."

JJ smirked at me and winked, "Not too much I hope."

"Are you trying to corrupt me?" I joked.

"You don't need any help." JJ replied with a look of lust in those blue eyes. "Although I am only too willing."

I grinned, "You tease," I paused, "That's so not fair, I cant ravish you in the middle of this restaurant."

"Shame." JJ teased even more, "That would be something else!" I felt her hand on my thigh under the table.

I groaned, trying to stay in control but it was pretty useless, "JJ don't."

"Why?" she raised an eyebrow and stroked my thigh even more.

"Because..." I muttered, just as the waiter arrived at our table.

I had never been so happy to see a waiter in my life, we ordered our meals and JJ behaved as we both wolfed down our food, we hadn't realised how hungry we had both been. A bottle of wine later, the meals polished off and dessert, we sat with coffees.

JJ was looking thoughtfully at her coffee, "You okay Jen?" I asked her.

She looked up at me, "Your going to have to trust me Em, I mean in the field."

I nodded, "I know and I do." I sighed, "I don't know what came over me, you know I'm not usually like that, I promise I wont do anything like that again. I just kinda lost control"

JJ smiled at me, "Well... maybe you could leave losing control for in the bedroom."

My heart did a flip as I watched her lips curl up into that ever so sexy smile, "I can do that." I smiled back at her with passion filling my voice.

"Lets get outta here." JJ replied rather urgently, "I'm done with talking."

I totally agreed, I called the waiter over for our cheque and paid for the meal. Then called a cab.

As soon as we were through her front door I kicked it shut and pushed JJ against the wall in the hallway, kissing her hard, I'd been dying to do that all night, my frustration was pouring out in that one kiss. JJ groaned beneath my lips, her eyelids heavy with desire. "Somehow we need to make it upstairs." I told her as I started to unbutton her jeans.

"Mmmm" was all I heard from JJ as she closed her eyes. I don't think she cared, we could have been on the moon.

The jeans fell to the floor and I lifted off her top then began kissing her neck and shoulders as I held her hands in place to her sides. "I want you so much." I told her, my desire for her increasing by the second. I moved down to her breasts and let go of her hands which then entwined themselves in my hair. I undid her silky white bra and let it fall revealing two perfectly divine treats for my eyes to wander over. I moved close, my shirt rubbing against her nipples as we kissed. Our tongues danced, our lips explored until we could no longer breath. I moved down to her nipples sucking on each one as my hands held onto her hips. I breathed on her toned stomach and licked and kissed my way down her body to the beautiful place between her legs, I removed her matching panties and JJ lifted her leg onto my shoulder as I knelt before her. I looked up at her eyes that were looking down at me full of want and desire, "Em please... don't tease." she begged. I smiled a little and held onto her tight as I pulled her into me, and then I heard her gasp and her body shudder as I let my tongue delve into her. My god nothing ever tasted so good as JJ did right now, I took my time with her, gently exploring every inch with my tongue and then finding her sweet bud I gently sucked on it, JJ s eyes were clamped shut and her breathing was heavy, I heard her sigh, she was pushing her hips in and out trying to find some relief, I could tell how close she was but I was determined to make this last a little longer, I kept my ministrations on her clit with my mouth as I pushed two fingers inside her. "Oh god," I heard her cry, as I pumped in and out of her, I took a breath and looked up at her, "You are so beautiful JJ." My heart was racing, I loved this woman so much. I knew she was nearly there, I added another finger and pushed deeper as my tongue rejoined them. JJ cried out again, "Oh... fuck." She felt so good, I could have happily stayed like this for the rest of my life. Then JJ couldn't hold on any longer...

I felt her juices flood my mouth as she called out my name and shuddered so hard and clamped around my fingers. Wave after wave she came crashing down.

Once JJ s breathing regulated I got up and held her in my arms.

"I can barely stand." JJ told me breathlessly.

I kissed her and then whispered, "Next time, bedroom."

JJ laughed a little and replied, "Yeah but this was hot! And we were both a little bit desperate."

"Still am..." I whispered to her ear.

"Well lets go to bed and I shall see what I can do about that." JJ whispered back. I felt every part of my body tingle in response as I took her hand and led the way.


	8. Marriage

M – Marriage

_A successful marriage requires falling in love many times, always with the same person.__ - __**Mignon McLaughlin**___

5 Months Later.

JJ and I had spent the past five months blissfully happy. In between the horrors we see, we had taken time out to enjoy being with each other, little trips alone, I even indulged myself and shared my sin to win weekend with JJ. Time was also spent getting to know Henry, and he was now calling me mommy em. The first time he called me that the pull on my heart was so hard I thought I was going to burst into tears, never had I felt such emotions, they were usually kept for wonderful caring souls like JJ, not me. Henry and JJ had changed my life around, I went from being alone to being loved and wanted. And they both told me often how much they loved me. It felt good. JJ was right, I do make a good parent, but I do wonder sometimes if its because I have JJ beside me. She certainly brings out the best in me. We had moved in together a couple of months ago. I kept my apartment in the city but moved in with JJ and Henry. We didn't want to uproot him when he was so settled and had found some friends.

So now I had decided to do this. I was about to embark on the most daring, scary, thing I had ever done in my life. I was going to propose to Jennifer. No unsub had made me feel so frightened but at the same time I was excited. This was the biggest decision I had ever made in my life and I just hoped to god it was the right one and that Jennifer wanted this too. But either way I was determined that it wouldn't change things between us, married or not, I still loved her with all my heart. So if she said no I would accept that, it was worth the risk because making JJ my wife would be so incredible I don't think I even had words for how it would make me feel. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her and Henry and I wanted to show commitment.

It was pretty quiet at the BAU, we were all at our desks or offices sorting through the usual paperwork that came with the job. This was definitely the downside, I often wondered how JJ coped, she was always drowning in files. Her desk looked chaotic most of the time and it amazed me how Jennifer always seemed to know where something was. Organised chaos she called it. I looked up from my desk at her office, hoping she wouldn't notice me leave the office, I had an important errand to make. I put on my black jacket and strode out towards the elevator. I left the building and walked a few blocks, I needed the time to think, think about my most important purchase. When I reached the jewellers I stood outside and looked into the window, good it was quiet, no other customers, I pushed the door open and strode inside. Then I walked over to the engagement rings and browsed until I was interrupted. "Can I help you mam." he asked. I looked up from the rings, I smiled and pointed to the ring that had caught my eye. "A wonderful choice," the man smiled. I wasn't surprised that he was smiling, this was going to cost me a small fortune. Soon I was handing over the money, a whopping twenty two thousand dollars. I knew JJ would kill me but some things were worth dying for. It was beautiful just like JJ. A diamond in the shape of an heart, two carat on a platinum band. I wanted something that expressed my love for her and this fitted the bill perfectly.

I made my way back to the BAU with the ring in its enclosed blue box in my inside pocket of my jacket. I was so glad I was carrying a gun. This beauty needed a bodyguard and for a few weeks yet, because I couldn't put my plan into action until our vacation. A vacation we had planned over a month ago. Both of us had more than enough time due to us and so we had decided to take a week away, to a beach house my mother owned on the California coast. Mother rarely used it, in fact it had become my secret hideout, the place I would take myself when I needed to get away from DC. When I needed to feel the sun on my face and to smell the sea air. When I just needed to feel human. It was also not far from San Francisco, so if I felt like being sociable I would take the car and make my way to a gay bar in the city, book a hotel for the night so that I could have a really good time. However, this didn't happen very often, and hadn't happened at all since joining the BAU.

Ever since meeting Jennifer Jareau. Even before we had gotten together I couldn't even entertain the thought or the possibility of dating. Every time a member of the team asked me, or suggested I date someone I had to laugh it off or make up some story. As far as I knew they all presumed I was straight. Then I got a cat and everyone seemed to leave me alone, if only I had got Sergio sooner! Or maybe they had all given up trying. Whatever it was, I was relieved because the only person I had eyes for was Agent Jennifer Jareau and at the time she was very much taken.

I got back to my desk to find questioning eyes upon me. Morgan and Reid. "Where have you been?" Morgan enquired. "Out." I replied. "I know that," Morgan frowned, "JJ was looking for you." I looked up at her office and then back at Derek, "She was?" Morgan nodded and Reid added, "She didn't look amused when she couldn't find you."

"I better go see what she wanted." I told them and made my way to her office.

I knocked on the door and she called me in, "Hey." I said, "You wanted me?" JJ smiled that cute smile and stepped up from behind her desk to walk towards me, "I always want you." she said quietly but seductively. I laughed a little nervously, I was wearing my jacket, the jacket that was protecting the ring, I couldn't let JJ get too close. "Maybe I should take off my jacket..." I said quickly, as she strode towards me. "I can do that for you." JJ replied with a wink. I took it off fast and placed it on a chair. "You spoil all the fun." JJ pouted. God she looked so adorable when she did that. JJ took my hand in hers closing the gap between us.

"So what did you want?" I asked with a smirk.

JJ sighed, "I missed you that's all. And this paperwork is giving me an headache, I needed a distraction for a few minutes."

I whispered In her ear, "I'm sure a few minutes isn't enough for what I want to distract you with." I heard her groan. Just a simple few words and she was putty in my hands. "But," I looked up, "I'm sure Penelope is watching us and probably hearing every word we say right now, so we best leave that until we get home."

JJ smiled and waved, "Hello Pen! Sorry babes, no fun going on here today."

"I don't know, we could give her something, maybe a little kiss." I teased. JJ didn't hesitate as she leaned in to kiss my lips. She tasted of JJ and coffee, delicious, I tasted her lips a little longer than intended, I was lost thinking about what I was going to do later, in the privacy of our own home.

JJ pulled away, "We best stop now, or we might need to find the broom cupboard." she breathed a little breathlessly.

"Now why didn't I think of that." I grinned. "But yes your right, I should get back to work and try to avoid Morgan and Reid for the rest of the afternoon.

JJ laughed, "I'm so glad I have my own office."

I winked, "So am I."


	9. Engagement

Thankyou all for your encouraging feedback. It all helps me get motivated to write the next chapter! Please keep letting me know if you like it or not!

This chapter is not written from Emilys point of view. Its in the third person.

**E – Engagement**

_"If you have to think about whether you love someone or not, then the answer is no. When you love someone you just know." ~ Janice Markowitz_

Jennifer Jareau picked up the phone in the living room and dialled the number a little anxiously, not because of who was on the other end but because of what her lover would say about it when she found out!

"Oh hello, its..." she was stopped by the older woman on the other end who finished for her..."Miss Jareau, how are you? Hows my grandson?"

"He's good." JJ replied with a smile, "That's why I am calling actually."

Elizabeth Prentiss had known for a while that her daughter Emily was now living with Jennifer Jareau and she was glad to see her finally settling down. Of course she loved Henry, the grandson she never thought she would ever get. "Oh" she replied a little concerned. "Emily told you were taking a few days vacation?" JJ asked.

"Yes, at the beach house I believe." she replied.

"Good, well, I was wondering, I mean we were hoping... you would look after Henry for us."

Elizabeth had the broadest grin spread across her face, "Of course, I'm not busy these days, not like I used to be, when do you need me?"

"Tomorrow." JJ said carefully, knowing it was very short notice.

"Okay, do you want me to stay at your place?"

"That would be best, there is Sergio to consider too." JJ replied as said cat started purring against her leg.

"What time?"

"Early morning, our flight is at twelve in the afternoon." JJ replied leaning down to pick up Sergio. She sat on the arm rest of the sofa and placed him on her leg.

They said there goodbyes, the JJ looked to the black fur-ball sitting on her thigh, "How do you like that Serg, your grandmothers coming to stay." she stroked his chin as he purred loudly, contentedly. "Now I just have to let your mother know..." JJ sighed. In all the time they had been together Emily had not once asked her mother to babysit, or catsit for that matter, JJ thought it was about time Elizabeth got to spend sometime with Henry and this was the perfect opportunity.

"You did what?" The brunettes eyes widened in shock as JJ revealed she had asked Emily's mother to look after Henry and Sergio. Emily had just got in from work, she wasn't supposed to go today, but she was still on call. She was promised by Hotch that it wouldn't take long and that her vacation plans would not be ruined. It was the only reason she had agreed to go in.

JJ stood in the kitchen with her back to her lover, hoping she would not boil over like the sauce on the stove almost had. Then she felt Emily's hand on her shoulder, "JJ, you don't know my mother."

JJ turned around, "And Henry and I will never get a chance too if you don't let her in."

Emily sighed, "Its not that I don't want too. I'm just not sure."

"Not sure of what?" she looked to Emily's eyes questioningly.

"She can kind of take over." Emily admitted her fear, "Letting her in could mean she will always be interfering in our lives and I don't think I could stand it."

JJ could see the concern in the brunettes eyes, she wrapped her arms around her. "Don't worry, I wont let it get to that."

"Like I said, you don't know my mother." Emily wasn't convinced but gave in, the feeling of JJ holding her was distracting her train of thought, "But if she said she will do it."

JJ looked to Emily and smiled, "It'll be fine, honestly."

"Mmm" Emily mumbled, "But if she phones us every five minutes, I'm turning the damn phones off." JJ laughed, "She wouldn't, its our first vacation together... stop worrying." JJ placed her lips to Emily's and the brunette melted into her embrace.

The next morning came quickly, all the suitcases were ready in the taxi that was waiting to take them to the airport. JJ stood in the hallway begging Emily with her eyes to hurry up.

"You wont forget to feed him will you mother?"

Elizabeth Prentiss laughed, "What kind of grandmother do you think I am?"

"Not Henry, Sergio!" Emily exclaimed, "Two times per day, once in the morning and once late at night?" she reminded her mother.

"Emily, you have given me a list, you have reminded me every five minutes since I got here, now go, scoot!" The ambassador sighed exasperated with her daughter.

JJ grabbed Emily's hand, "We'll be late for our flight." Then she pulled her towards the front door of the house. "Don't forget to give him plenty of cuddles... and he likes a belly rub too." Emily called out just before the door closed behind her.

Once on the plane Emily settled down and was about to take out a book when she looked up at the screen in front of her, it was the in flight film, and JJ was just about to switch it off. "No, Don't!" Emily stopped her and grabbed her own headphones.

JJ looked at Emily, "Your not serious?" her eyebrows knotted.

"What?" Emily replied fixing the headphones comfortably onto her head.

"Jaws?" JJ smirked, "You've already watched this movie."

"And your point is?" Emily sighed lifting her headphones so she could hear her lover speak. "About twenty times!" JJ added.

"Shut up." Emily replied putting her headphones back in place.

"You are such a nerd!" JJ laughed as she grabbed a magazine to read.

JJ finally fell to sleep only to be awoken sometime later by Emily singing, "Show me the way to go home... I'm tired and I wanna go to bed."

They finally arrived at their destination, picked up the hire car, loaded their luggage and then Emily drove down the coast to the secluded beach house, picking up some groceries on the way, including a special order she had made to a Chinese restaurant not far from the beach house. They were both starving when they got there and so they swiftly got their luggage from the car to the house and set up the table for dinner. JJ quickly rang home to let Elizabeth know they had reached their destination and to say goodnight to Henry. Emily called out from the kitchen, "Did she feed Sergio?" JJ laughed when Elizabeth replied, "Of course not! I'm going to let him feed himself."

JJ jumped when Emily walked up behind her, "Well did she?"

JJ sighed, "Yes."

"Good." Emily said walking back to the kitchen.

JJ said goodbye to the ambassador and then made herself useful and opened a bottle of wine. It wasn't long before they were both at the dinner table that sat outside, eating, drinking, talking and watching the sunset over the ocean.

However, Emily moved the food around on her plate, she was far too nervous to eat although the wine was going down well.

JJ eyed her suspiciously, "You not hungry?" JJ had almost finished hers.

"I'm saving myself for dessert." Emily winked.

JJ laughed a little and took a sip of her wine whilst looking to her lovers eyes, "Are you sure your okay?"

"Open your fortune cookie." Emily told her, ignoring her question. She was far from okay, she was nervous as hell, her stomach was churning and she felt she might faint.

JJ picked it up playfully, "If you insist." she cracked it open and took out the piece of very ordinary paper and unfolded it.

Emily watched her lover intently, and as she did so she saw JJ's eyes grow wider and her mouth fall open in surprise. Emily prepared herself for what was to come. "Well what does it say?" she asked hoping to god the instructions she had given were correct. She had the fortune cookies especially made, and this one had a very special message inside that was just for Jennifer Jareau.

JJ finally looked up at Emily, the unfolded piece of paper still in her hands, "Emily... " she paused, Emily's heart was in her throat, JJ continued awestruck, "Yes!" Emily's heart was beating so hard in her chest she thought she might keel over. "I will marry you!" JJ grinned.

Emily stood immediately and reached out her hand to JJ, the blonde took it and stood with her then they embraced, "I love you so much" JJ said softly and looked to the brunettes eyes. Emily stroked her lovers hair, "I love you too, I cant believe you said yes."

JJ laughed, "I cant believe you asked me in a fortune cookie!"

"Well writing it in the sand would have been a little predictable." Emily smirked.

JJ pulled Emily close and touched her lips with her own, gently, slowly and lovingly. Then she looked to her again, "I adore you Emily Prentiss. I cant wait to be your wife."

Tears pricked at the corner of Emily's eyes, she suddenly felt overwhelmed with emotion. JJ raised her fingers to her lovers face and wiped away the tears, "Hey, your supposed to be happy." she joked.

"These are happy tears." Emily told her, "Incredibly happy tears." she let out a breath, "In fact, I'm ecstatic!"

JJ laughed a little and took Emily's hand in her own, "Want to go for a walk on the beach?"

Emily nodded, "I'd like that." It had been a beautiful evening, the sunset had been burnt orange and now the glow of the moon across the sea was equally as breathtaking. But one thing remained to be done, Emily reached for the pocket of her trousers and took out a small blue box, "But before we go, I have something for you..."

JJ watched as Emily opened the box to reveal a beautiful heart shaped diamond ring.

"My God, its beautiful!" JJs eyes were bright blue and twinkling like the stars above them.

Emily placed the ring on her lovers finger, "It looks beautiful on you." she smiled.

JJ leaned into Emily for a leisurely kiss, then they entwined hands and took that walk along the beach.


	10. New York

**New York**

"_New York has always been going to hell but somehow it never gets there" - Robert Persig_

Emily paced her New York hotel room and cursed the idea of being all traditional and not seeing each other the night before their wedding. She missed JJ terribly, she hadn't spent a night without her in so long and she didn't ever want to again. It tore at her heart. She glanced at her watch, 10pm. "This is hell." she muttered picking up the TV remote and switching the large wall fitted television on. She rested back on the bed with a glass of wine from the mini bar and channel flicked mindlessly.

JJ and Garcia were sharing a room in the same hotel, just down the corridor from Emilys room. And although it helped that she had company, she still missed Emily. Henry was with her mother who would be bringing him along to the wedding. She sat back on the bed in her pyjamas. She was seriously missing them. Garcia got into the bed beside her and noticed her best friend had gone quiet.

"You okay gorgeous?" she asked concerned.

JJ sighed, "Its crazy."

"What is?" Garcia looked puzzled.

"How much I miss her already."

"Oh." Garcia said knowingly. "That's called love sweetie."

"Well sometimes," JJ replied, "Love sucks."

"You'll be Mrs Prentiss soon enough and begging for some space." Garcia chuckled.

"Never." JJ replied sure that would never be the case, her heart ached for Emily so badly.

Penelope placed her hand on JJs, "I know, how about we watch a movie or something."

"I doubt I will be able to concentrate, but why not." JJ resigned herself to a night of suffering, just like when she was a kid on Christmas Eve, time was dragging and she felt like she would never get to sleep.

Emily couldn't stand it a moment longer, she picked up her phone and dialled the number... "Hi Spencer, its me." she paused as the young man on the other end asked if everything was okay, "Yeah fine, well actually no, not fine, can you come over to my room?"

Five minutes later Spencer Reid arrived at Emilys hotel room with his DVD player and a set of original Star Trek DVDs. Soon they were both sat on the bed snacking on pretzels and discussing the finer points of Kirk and Spock, how their own team at the BAU wasn't unlike the team on the enterprise.

"So who's Kirk?" Emily laughed.

"You of course." Reid replied without a second though.

"Me?" Emily looked at Reid surprised and laughed, "Why?"

"Your good with women." He said.

Emily laughed again, "Just because I am lucky with JJ doesn't mean I had much luck before."

"Oh I believe you did." Reid smiled, "There's a lot about you we don't know."

Emily smiled sheepishly, "Maybe, anyway," she said changing to subject, "Your obviously Dr Mcoy, so who is Hotch?"

"Ah, that ones easy, he is Spock!" Reid replied.

"Oh yeah you got that one right." Emily drawled, "I'm still not sure about Kirk though, he's more like Morgan."

"Ah yes, you could be right." Reid admitted.

Morning finally arrived for both ladies. And not soon enough. JJ couldn't wait to see Emily again, never mind marry her. And Emily in turn was pacing again, she was already dressed and ready, she had two hours to go before she left for the wedding, her wedding, in the same hotel. She was getting nervous and a little fidgety. She decided to go online and pass some time, picking up her iphone from the side she signed into her facebook account and began to read all the well wishers messages for her and JJs big day. Somehow it felt a little unreal until she began to read the messages from their friends and family. That really brought it home to her, yes this was happening. She was about to get married to the most beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, incredible woman she had ever known. She felt so blessed and so lucky to have met Jennifer Jareau. She started to get a goofy grin just thinking about her. She knew she had fell for her hard. She knew all hope was lost and that if JJ was ever taken away from her she wouldn't be able to breath.

Meanwhile JJ couldn't breathe from laughing. Penelope Garcia was stood before her in the most outrageous outfit she had ever seen, or ever seen her wearing, and that took some doing. "Oh my god, you have got to be kidding, you are not wearing that to my wedding!" JJ exclaimed once she controlled her laughter. She had never seen something so pink and fluffy on a person before. "Why?" Garcia looked genuinely confused, "What's wrong with it?" JJ laughed, "What's right with it!" Penelope began undressing in front of her best friend, ready to try on the next outfit. "My God, how many outfits did you bring with you?" JJ asked incredulous. "Only five," Penelope replied, "Maybe seven." she smirked.

The time finally arrived. They were having the ceremony at the hotel they were all staying at, The Marriot at The Brooklyn Bridge. The wedding would take place in the Grand Ballroom followed by a reception for their guests. It was a beautiful large ballroom big enough for up to two thousand people. The large glass windows gave a beautiful scenic view of New York City. All their guests were seated in white chairs facing the place where Emily and Jennifer would stand and take their vows. They all turned to look as Emily appeared first, walking down the aisle between the rows of chairs to the front. She reached the front and stood nervously waiting for Jennifer to appear. She knew instinctively when her lover was there, she turned to take peek at her as she approached and was not disappointed. She looked beautiful in a simple white wedding gown, her hair tied up with a strands coming down the side of her face.

JJ could see the team on the third row, just behind her mother and her son, Henry. She smiled when she saw how cute and handsome he looked in his tiny suit, with a little bow tie. She just wanted to go over and pick him up, give him the biggest kiss and cuddle but she knew now wasn't the time, she was about to get married. JJs father squeezed his daughters hand as they reached the front.

Emily looked stunning, in a black designer suit, white shirt and heeled black boots. JJ had to remember to breathe as she finally stood beside her future wife, both were smiling now, at each other. Emily took in the beauty beside her and couldn't believe how lucky she was, JJ looked stunning.

The ceremony continued along without a hitch, Spencer Reid handed the rings to the girls and once they exchanged rings, they exchanged personal vows, followed by a very sensual kiss. The lady who was performing the ceremony smiled and announced they were now married to cheers and clapping all round. Then the party began, the drinks flowed, the food was enjoyed and much dancing was to be had.

And through it all Emily couldn't take her eyes off Jennifer and Jennifer couldn't take her eyes off Emily. They also had smiles permanently attached to their faces.

No sooner were they through their hotel room door they were in a passionate embrace. Emily kicked the door shut with her designer black healed boot not taking her eyes or her hands of JJ for a second. Their lips crushed against each other as they kissed their way towards the bed. The large bed with white satin sheets just waiting to meet them when they fell.

Emily was stopped by two delicate hands to her chest, breathlessly JJ looked to her lovers dark brown eyes, "Em..."

Jen..." Emily replied softly looking back into those deep blue pools that made her quiver. Her own eyes questioning why her lover had stopped them in full flow.

"I want this to last..." JJ told her, "Its our wedding night. We need to slow down." A small smile curled up on the blondes lips.

Emilys heart was beating so fast and her body was telling her she couldn't wait another second but she slowly nodded, she knew JJ was right, she wanted to make love with Jennifer JJ Prentiss slowly, until they both ached so badly for release that it would be absolutely mind blowing when they did. Emily stood straight and looked around the room taking in their surroundings. There was the bed. Which she was very much looking forward to trying out soon, large windows that opened onto a balcony. Their view of New York City was a beautiful sight, the bright lights of the skyscrapers and the city in the distance. Under foot was soft fluffy beige carpet, on the wall opposite the bed was a large screen television. To one corner was a rather full mini bar and on a small table with two chairs beside the large windows sat a bottle of expensive champagne on ice. Two glasses and a simple vase of red roses sat beside that. JJ had already had the same idea as Emily and walked over to the champagne, she looked to Emily who was walking towards her, "Champagne?" she smiled.

Emily reached out for the bottle, "Let me." she said taking it and popping the cork carefully, she didn't want to waste a drop. She poured them both a glass of the fizzy golden liquid and handed a glass to JJ. Jennifer took it and prepared to make a toast, "To the rest of our lives together." she smiled at Emily.

The brunette clinked her glass against her lovers, "And to more blue eyed babies."

JJ's eyes widened, "Babies?"

Emily grinned, "Okay maybe one more." she took a sip of the delightful liquid.

JJ laughed, "Yes a little brother or sister for Henry, I am sure one more will be enough, after all he's a handful alone."

Emily grew more serious, "But seriously JayJ... if I only ever have you and Henry that's enough for me. I love you both so much."

"I know." JJ replied putting down her now half empty glass then taking Emilys from her and putting that down too, she moved closer closing the gap between them, "I love you too, with everything I have. Lets just see what happens." she gently bought her lips to her lovers and placed a soft kiss there. They both closed their eyes for a moment and got lost in the kiss. When they pulled apart JJ added, "Besides I need you all to myself for the foreseeable future." she smirked.

Emily picked up her glass and gulped it down in one, "Did we say something about taking tonight slowly?"

JJ smiled and Emily placed down her empty glass, then moved closer to her wife, "Your beautiful Jennifer," she said softly as she began to loosen the blondes hair from its ties. She let the hair flow over delicate shoulders and took a breath, "So beautiful"

Before JJ she knew it she was being swept over towards the bed, "Forget slow." Emily winked before throwing her suit jacket off, then moving behind the blonde and quickly unzipping JJ's wedding gown. It fell to the floor in a heap, JJ kicked it aside without a care, all she cared about right now was the way Emilys eyes were drinking her in, they were full of lust, want and need. Emily placed her arms around her lovers waist from behind and breathed to her ear, "Besides, we have all night... and I intend to take my time." JJ shivered at the words as the pulse between her legs jolted down below. She moaned softly as Emily turned her around in her arms. Emily took in the sight of JJ stood before her in just her silk panties, bra, stockings and a pair of very sexy suspenders. "Fuck JJ you look so hot." she drooled. JJ smiled happy to know her choice of wedding attire had the right effect on her lover. She reached for Emilys shirt buttons and began to loosen them one by one as she moved in for a sweet and tender kiss. "Your wearing too much." she told her between kisses, as much as I adore you in a sexy hot designer suit, I need to feel you next to me."

Emily was the one to moan with desire now, she closed her eyes for a moment as JJ pushed the shirt from her shoulders and placed soft feather light kisses to her skin. Each hot wet kiss sent ripples of desire through Emily, she could hardly stand now.

"Jen, we need to lie down..." Emily told her desperately, "Cant stand..." she muttered as JJ gently nipped at her collarbone.

JJ reluctantly stopped, then slowly, teasingly removed her own bra and flung it across the room, then she looked at Emily, and could see her eyes full of need, "Make love to me Emily Prentiss."

Emily took off the remainder of her own clothing in a matter of seconds before pushing JJ gently back onto the bed. She lay above the blonde, eyes met eyes, her hand came up to gently stroke the soft hair from Jennifer's Face, then she moved on top of her and kissed her hard, slipping a toned leg between JJ s legs, parting them urgently. JJ felt heat flush through her, one simple movement had turned her to something next to useless.

"Oh God, do you know what you do to me." JJ murmured.

"Uhuh..." Emily breathed against her lovers lips, "And you to me." Her tongue darted between Jjs lips meeting moist wet warmth and a hot searching tongue as equally demanding. "I could kiss you..." Emily whispered between deep probing kisses, "Like this... forever."

"Mmm" JJ mumbled in agreement, her head dizzy with desire, overwhelmed by the passion Emily was showing her, "If only we didn't need to breath."

Panting heavily minutes later they both took a moment. Eyes met, both women were completely lost within the depths, unable, reluctant to break the contact. Once composed again, Emily let her hands roam freely over her lovers beautiful tanned frame. Taking her in with her eyes, feeling every inch of her under her fingers. She devoured her breasts, taking time to show them all the attention they deserved. JJ was gasping and moaning with every touch, which in turn turned Emily on even more. Finally she moved slowly downwards. "You are so beautiful." she told JJ as she placed a kiss to the place just above her silk wet panties. JJ bent her knees so that Emily could remove the stockings, kissing the skin beneath as she did so. Taking her time, enjoying every bit of her lovers long sexy legs.

"Heaven." Emily whispered.

JJ was feeling more like hell, "Em please, I need you, inside me..." she paused and with desperation in her voice added, "Now!"

Emily smiled and looked up at her desperate lover, "Your so hot when your horny."

"Emily..." JJ begged, "Please". JJ was throbbing with pent up desire. Her eyes shut, it was driving her crazy.

"Patience..." Emily replied placing hot wet kisses to her thighs as she moved up closer to the suspenders, she removed them with ease and then pulled down the panties before rejoining her lovers soft mound. She breathed on JJ's opening before dipping her tongue into the folds. JJ bucked at the touch, it was so intense. She reached for Emilys head pulling her in, holding her close as she ground into her. Emily worked JJs clit with expert precision, flicking not to hard and not too soft, humming gently against it occasionally, causing her lover to jolt with the pleasure it was bringing.

"Take me..." JJ begged, "Fingers, now." Jennifer Jareau Prentiss could hardly speak.

Emily obliged only too willingly, she eased in two fingers, JJ was so close to coming, it was unbearable, but oh so good.

"More." Came the almost silent gasp.

Emily slipped out and in again this time with three long fingers, pushing in with more urgency, taking her lover to another level entirely. Twisting them in and out. JJ felt her world exploding, she was so close, it wouldn't take much more to send her over that blissful edge. Emily sensed it, she continued to lick at her clit while she fucked her harder with her fingers and within a minute JJ was crying out her name and grabbing onto the silken sheets as wave after wave of pleasure rippled through her. She didn't think it was possible to come so hard but she had, and just when she thought she was done, it washed over her again as Emily continued to rub her and kiss her, loving her until she was sure that JJ was completely satisfied.

Emily moved up to hold JJ in a warm embrace, kissing her forehead as she lay in her arms. JJ finally found her voice once more and whispered, "You are incredible."

Emily smiled, "No that would be you..." she stroked her hand up and down JJs arm lovingly.

JJ looked up at her lover, "I love you." was all she could say, partly because she was on the verge of tears, her emotions threatening to suddenly overwhelm her.

"I love you too." Emily said noticing Jennifer voice was cracking, "Hey are you okay?"

"Mmm." JJ replied moving up to lie beside her, so she could kiss her tenderly. Then she looked to Emilys deep brown pools, "This love we both feel, its almost too much you know?"

Emily knew exactly what JJ meant, "I know, its overwhelming. I don't know what I would do without you in my life." she admitted.

Tears pricked at JJs eyes and Emily noticed, she reached a finger to wipe away a stray tear, "Your beautiful, you know that?"

JJ just smiled and pulled Emily in for another kiss, not having the words, she expressed them this way instead. And Emily fully understood the message the kiss was conveying. And now JJ intended to show Emily how much she loved her. The brunette lay back and let herself be loved by JJ. And just as JJ had, Emily came hard, but Emilys climax had been fast, she was so turned on that a simple word from JJ could have sent her over, in fact it had been a few dirty words and a delicate tongue flicking her off. Breathless and blissfully happy Emily had whispered loving endearments to JJ as they met once more in a warm kiss.

JJ settled back into Emilys arms as they both lay silently, happy in the knowledge that what they both felt was absolutely true and ever lasting love. They slept well into the morning mostly like that, but when Emily woke she found JJ was now behind her with one arm wrapped around her waist. She smiled and placed her hand over Jennifers. The blonde sleepily responded by entwining their fingers and with a smile curling on her lips she fell back to sleep.


	11. Tenderness

Many thanks to my wife ssa-rtune for helping me out with this chapter. Hope you enjoy and leave reviews!

**Tenderness**

_There is no charm equal to tenderness of heart. _ - Jane Austen

Walking hand in hand through the streets of bustling London Jennifer JJ Prentiss and Emily Prentiss looked like any other couple, casually dressed in jeans, tshirts and leather jackets. Emily wore all black, JJ had put on a short red leather jacket and blue jeans. They took their time looking in shop windows and occasionally JJ or Emily would pull the other inside if something nice caught their eye. Now they were heading to the nearest Starbucks for a much needed coffee break and to give their sore feet a rest. They strolled into the coffee shop in west London still holding hands.

"Usual?" Emily smiled at her new wife.

JJ nodded, "I'll get us a seat."

Emily gave a small nod back and stood in the queue waiting to be served. The smile spread across her face could have had something to do with the way her eyes were following JJ in her tight fitted jeans as she walked away across the café, moving between tables and chairs until she found them the perfect place to sit, a cosy couch in the corner.

Emily soon joined her with a double espresso for herself and a large latte for the blonde.

She placed the cups down on the table in front of the couch and sat beside JJ, to Jennifer's left. The blonde took the coffee gratefully and took a sip, "Mmm... I so needed this." she said before taking a larger sip and then placing it down to cool a little. Then she eyed Emily's rather small cup, "Espresso?" she looked at her brunette lover questioningly, Emily usually drank the same as her or a Mocha.

Emily took the tiny cup and sipped the dark liquid, "Mmm I need the caffeine." she said turning to eye her lover.

JJ chuckled to herself and it was Emily's turn to look back with a questioning look, "What?"

Jennifer shook her head lightly and smiled back at Emily, "You are going to be so hyper."

Emily smirked, took another sip, "I need the energy, for later." she replied..."When I ravish you."

JJ was sipping her coffee again and nearly choked on it, "Em!"

Emily just laughed at her lover as she got flustered and looked around in case anyone heard them. "Don't be so worried, your in Europe now."

JJ stopped looking around her and looked at Emily then she smiled, "I think I am done with shopping for now, drink up."

"Are you sure?" Emily glanced at her watch,"It's only 3.30."

JJ nodded and then winked, "And we have a nice apartment overlooking the Thames awaiting our weary legs."

Emily smiled, "Yes and a rather nice king size bed, with lovely soft pillows and silky soft sheets."

"Plus I want to watch the sunset with you from our balcony." JJ added with a smile.

"Well, we better get going then." Emily said standing and holding out her hand to her beautiful wife, "I don't want to rush anything." she added with a wink of her own.

When they reached their apartment they both put down their bags, got undressed and headed for the shower together both with more than washing each other on their minds. And afterwards they made love again on the soft bed, slowly, tenderly, enjoying every moment and every inch of each other.

Emily rolled off her lover for the last time, breathless, but incredibly high. She couldn't take the smile off her face as she lay back beside Jennifer on the bed, she had just given the blonde everything she had and more. JJ breathed out, "My God Em that was incredible!" Emily turned on her side to pull JJ to herself, then she kissed her forehead and JJ found a comfortable space in Emily's arms, her head resting in the crook of her lovers shoulder. "I could lay like this forever," Emily said softly, "Just like this, holding you, breathing you..." she sighed. JJ looked up to her lovers dark eyes and it took her a moment to speak, their was so much that Emily could convey with her eyes alone and it never ceased to amaze JJ. "Me too" she finally muttered, "I am the luckiest woman alive."

Emily then smiled, "So, do you want to watch the sunset with me?"

"Mmm would love to," JJ replied, "Just give me a moment, I don't think I can stand just yet."

Emily laughed at her lover and pulled her closer enjoying the warmth and the softness that was JJ.

Jennifer rested back in Emily's arms. Emily was standing on the balcony with her lover in her arms and the sun setting over London. Everything was just about perfect. The soft orange glow in the sky was reflecting off the water below. Emily had chosen the perfect spot for their honeymoon, an apartment overlooking the river Thames and in the distance you could see some of London's beautiful landmarks.

Then in the quietness Emily whispered to Jennifer, "I love you so much."

JJ smiled and held the hands that were wrapped around her waist even tighter, "I love you too."

They stood there enjoying the peacefulness and the alone time. Something they both knew they weren't going to get much more of once they got back to the USA. They had both used up all their vacation time. They both quietly contemplated that and the many other things that their near future would hold. They had been in London a week and were due back in a few days. Emily's mother was taking care of Sergio whilst JJs parents were looking after their grandchild. Emily and JJ had spent the past week shopping, visiting art galleries, museums and doing the usual tourist spots. Whilst Emily was very familiar with London and had been to most of the places on their trip, JJ had not, and hadn't even been to London before. So Emily had taken a lot of pleasure in being her guide. And for their last weekend in the city Emily had a surprise planned for JJ. One she knew she was going to absolutely love. Knowing of Jennifer's love of sport and once being on a soccer team, Emily had used her contacts in London to get two tickets to a soccer – no football she corrected in her mind, match. She hadn't a clue about soccer herself other than the Brits called it football, much to her confusion, but she couldn't wait to see the look on Jennifer's face when she handed her the tickets, VIP tickets no less in the Exec club at Chelsea Football Club. Best seats in the house with a 3 course meal and goodie packs included.

The weekend was finally here, and Emily checked her coat pocket one final time, making sure she had the tickets. She and JJ had agreed to take a stroll through Kensington, towards Chelsea and it was the ideal way for Emily to get JJ to the ground without raising suspicion. Emily had walked some of the route over the previous week, each time using a different excuse to see something, so that she knew where she was supposed to be going.

As they walked along, JJ was resting in to Emily's waist, snuggling in to try and keep some of the cold away. She still didn't know what Emily had planned, other than to be told to wrap up warm. She had done, but it was still a good excuse to get up close to the brunette.

It took a few minutes, but JJ was then aware that more and more people were wearing soccer shirts and scarf's, and she felt a tinge of jealousy as she realized there were heading to a game somewhere. As the number of fans increased, JJ suddenly stopped in her tracks as she spied Chelsea FC football stadium. Emily feigned surprise at JJ stopping and gave her a questioning look.

"What's up?" Emily tried to keep the question as innocent as possible, as JJ's eyes took in the sight around them. They could hear a group of men close by singing some sort of chant, and it seemed to make JJ's eye's sparkle even more.

"I need you to take my picture outside this ground." JJ then said quickly, pulling her camera out of her coat pocket and handing it to Emily. She then looked around, trying to find the best place for the photograph to be taken. Emily laughed, and followed JJ, who once she had settled on a spot, stood there in a pose, arm out pointing to the signs adorning the outside stands.

JJ moved back once Emily had taken the pictures, and eagerly tried to get hold of the camera to see the final result. Emily though held the camera up above her head, earning a frown from the blonde.

"Em, let me see them please." JJ pleaded.

"Oh I think I can do one better than that." Emily said with a wide smile, and JJ watched with a very confused expression as Emily put one hand in the inside of her coat and drew a large envelope out. She wordlessly handed it over to JJ, who nervously began to open it. She saw what was inside, and literally threw herself at Emily, who almost toppled over as JJ hit her full on, squealing in excitement.

JJ is squealing Emily thought, unable to quite take in the sight before her. The normally cool, calm and collected JJ had suddenly become a squealing schoolgirl! Emily smiled, wondering just how JJ would feel when she brought that little snippet up for future blackmail purposes.


	12. Anxiety

Thank you to those who took time to review.

Written from Emilys Point of view.

**Anxiety**

"**I had turned my anxiety into my profession."**** - ****Francois Jacob**

* * *

><p>I loved waking up every morning like this, a sleeping beauty either wrapped around me or snuggled beside me. My life couldn't get much better than this could it? I gently moved out of her embrace, reluctantly. Today was our first day back at the BAU since we had gotten married in beautiful New York, among our friends, family and the team, (all of which were the same thing when you think about it). I had to remove myself from the one place I had most difficulty leaving these days, Jennifer's warm body in our bed. She started to stir as I made my way towards the shower, I stopped when she called my name and turned to look at her dishevelled hair and just got fucked look that was still on her face from the early hours of this morning. God she was so sexy and I was tempted to just get back into bed and make love to her all over again, but our honeymoon was over and it was time to face the reality that there were some sick bastards out there and we needed to stop them.<p>

"Em..." I loved how she scrunched up her nose and knotted her eyebrows, "What time is it?"

"6.30... I'm just getting a shower, you rest a while, I'll put the coffee on once I'm dressed." I told her. After all it was my fault she was exhausted. We had quite a workout when we got back to our own bed in our own house.

Then JJ shot up in bed, "I have to pick Henry up today."

"Your parents are coming over this evening with him sweetheart, remember?" I told my sleepy wife.

I heard Jennifer sigh as she slumped back down into the pillows. "Oh yeah, I just miss him."

"I know you do, I do too, but Hotch said something really important came up when he called last night." I reminded her. I hated this too, I knew how much she longed to see Henry, it seemed like forever since we last did, after the wedding we had flown off on honeymoon. We had considered taking Henry but Jennifer's parents had insisted we leave him with them and that they would take good care of him, they had even gotten him tickets to Disneyland. After all if we were having fun, he should be as well. And that was another story, one which Henry was going to have great fun telling us all about when we did get our little boy back.

So I showered and was greeted by a sleepy blue eyed JJ as I stepped out. I could see her eyes moving up my body until our eyes met, she looked hungry, and not for food. "Good morning..." she winked at me. I laughed, "Don't look at me with those eyes, we don't have time." I stepped forward and she passed me a bathrobe.

"I cant help it if you are so irresistible." she told me as she took off her PJ's and stepped past me and into the shower. Now it was my time to look, well gaze, up her beautiful form as she stood in the shower smiling at me. She was teasing me and it was killing me, but I would make her pay later. "I'll go put the coffee on." I told her and turned to leave. That was the second hardest thing I had done this morning.

* * *

><p>We strode through the BAU and were greeted on our way by smiling faces and congratulations from work colleagues. Eventually we reached JJ's office and stepped inside, shut the door and pulled each other into a loving embrace, followed by a tender kiss. I couldn't go a whole day without some contact and now we were married we had nothing to hide. Jennifer pulled away slowly and stroked my hair with her delicate fingers, "We have to go."<p>

"I know," I nodded, "At least we work together, it could have been a lot worse."

"True," She agreed with me and walked over to the files upon her desk. She looked down at the note from Hotch placed beside them, picking it up she began to read it, "Welcome back ladies, I trust you had a nice honeymoon."

Then Jennifer picked up the files and passed one to me, I immediately opened it to see what our next case was going to be.

"You have got to be kidding me?" I heard JJ say, looking up from the files I could see the concern etched all over her face.

"Yeah," I mumbled back, "Welcome home." Then as I read on my stomach turned and I shot a look at JJ, "Valerie Winters is missing..."

JJ looked puzzled, she would do, they hadn't met, "My mother knows her mother, she's a politician." I told her. I felt sick, I had known Valerie since I was a kid, we practically grew up together, when mother and father weren't shipped off abroad.

Jennifer moved towards me, "I'm so sorry Em." she said concerned.

I was shocked, I wasn't sure what to say, I wondered if my mother knew, my thoughts were all over the place, "Well we better get to the briefing room, I can see why Hotch made this a priority."

It was 8am, Morgan and Rossi were already seated inside the Briefing room when we walked in.

"How was England?" Derek said cheerily and winked. I knew what he meant and it was far from innocent.

"It was wonderful," JJ replied before I had chance to too. I smiled and took a seat beside my lover, as I heard Derek chuckle. That was when Hotch walked in with Penelope, and it had to be noted that Penelope looked terrified. She wasn't keen on her new position as a media liaison but ever since JJ had been recently promoted to a profiler we all thought she was the best one for the job. Garcia just hated to look at the pictures and so once they were on the screen she would look away. It got her through and she was good at the job.

Reid was last, which was unusual for him, he looked alert, very much awake, probably due to caffeine infliction. He sat down and Garcia stood before the screen and began the briefing.

"We have four women, three found strangled in their own homes. One still missing." Garcia put the pictures of the three victims on the screen. They were all fully clothed. "They were all found dead the morning after they had frequented a gay establishment in the Washington area."

I looked at the women, "They look like me." I said matter of factly.

I saw JJ look at me with deep concern and wished I hadn't been so obvious.

"They are very much like you," Garcia confirmed, "All had professional careers, all are brunette with brown eyes."

Rossi looked curiously at Penelope, "What kind of jobs did they do?"

"The first, Teresa McBride was an high ranking police officer, The second, Melissa King was a successful business woman, third, Karen Delaney a Lawyer, and the fourth is Valerie Winters who was reported missing this morning by her mother. Miss Winters is a politician and so far the media have not been alerted."

"So they're linked by looks, personality type and the same gay establishment?" Rossi asked.

"Yes," Garcia confirmed, "apart from Valerie Winters, apparently her mother insists her daughter wasn't gay and would not have frequented such a place."

I noticed as Penelope rolled her eyes. I knew now was time I spoke up, "My mother knows the family, I knew Valerie when I was a child."

Hotch looked at me, "Is Valerie gay?"

I shook my head, I had no idea, I hadn't seen her in years, "I don't know." I sighed, I should know, I should have kept in touch, but like so many of my friends we just lost touch over the years because of all the moving around. I never really had chance to get close to anyone. My anxiety was starting to rise and it was eased a little as I felt JJ's hand caress mine beneath the table.

"There's one more thing, JJ and I have been to this bar a few times ourselves." I told the team. I saw the fear in Garcia's eyes. "I remember some of the faces of these women but I didn't know them personally. And if Valerie was ever there, we never saw her." I turned to Jennifer and she nodded.

Hotch stood up and I watched him as his mind ticked over, then he looked to me and JJ, "Well your going back there today. If Valerie Winters is still alive we need to move quickly, go question everyone who worked there last night, see if they have any camera footage too." Then Hotch turned to Reid and Morgan, "Reid, Morgan I want you both to go to Valerie Winters home and also speak with her parents." JJ and I stood to leave together as Hotch turned to Rossi, "We will go meet with the other victims families. We can all meet back here."

Morgan passed me in the corridor, "Good to be back?" he frowned.

"If this is what we come back to when we go away, were never going on vacation again." I replied with a deep sigh. Then as we all walked towards the doors of the BAU we were greeted by a mass of Media, photographers, Television crews, the works. JJ rushed up behind me and Morgan.

"What the hell is this?" JJ frowned reluctant to open the doors.

"A media cluster fuck!" I replied, frowning.

JJ stared at me, "Garcia can't deal with this."

"Then you will have too." I heard the voice say from behind us, it was a very concerned Aaron Hotchner.


End file.
